world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shield
The Shield is a villainous professional wrestling stable in WIW. The group consists of Michael Fonger, Grant Clark, and Quay Painter. The group debuted in November 2012 at Soul Survivor. History Debut and Undefeated streak (2012-2013) The Shield debuted at Soul Survivor where the interfered in the WIW Meltdown Heavyweight Championship match between the defending champion Brandon Martin, Kooper McAlmond and Nick Kessler, a few weeks later they announced themselves as "The Hounds of Justice", a lot of speculations was pointing to Brandon Martin about being the one to have something to do with the Hounds of Justice. At the Suicide Attempt they defeated the team of New Age Outlaws (Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern) and Kevin McAlmond in a Six Man Tag Team Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. In January of 2013 the team changed their name to "The Shield" and began to show signs of former a partnership with Kevin Hunter. At the Royal Rumble in January they tried to cost Kyle Johnson his WIW Championship match against Kevin Hunter. Leading into Diabolical Structure The Shield continued their feud with Kevin McAlmond, as they defeated The McAlmond Family (Kevin McAlmond, Martin McAlmond, and Chris LeGreca). They continued to feud with The McAlmond family going into WrestleMania V, but with Kevin McAlmond competing in the main event match at WrestleMania, Martin McAlmond teamed with Kevin Orton and Derek Reintjes in a Six man tag team match where the Shield won once again, continuing their undefeated streak at pay-per-views, later that night The Shield tried to interfere in the WIW Championship match between Kyle Johnson and Kevin McAlmond, but were stopped by Martin McAlmond, Chris LeGreca, Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern. On the [[WIW Wednesday Night Dynasty (April 24, 2013)|April 24, 2013 episode of Dynasty]] they defeated The Undertaker, Team Hell Assassins (Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern) in a six man tag team match. On the [[WIW Saturday Night Turbo (April 27, 2013)|April 27, 2013 episode of Turbo]], Painter suffered his first loss as a member of The Shield when he was defeated by The Undertaker. On the [[WIW Wednesday Night Dynasty (May 1, 2013)|May 1, 2013 episode of Dynasty]] The Shield defeated Kevin McAlmond and Team Hell Assassins in a six man tag team rematch from the Suicide Attempt pay-per-view in 2012. On the [[WIW Saturday Night Turbo (May 4, 2013)|May 4, 2013 episode of Turbo]] Quay Painter defeated WIW Tag Team Champion Dustin Simpson. On the [[WIW Wednesday Night Dynasty (May 15, 2013)|May 15, 2013 episode of Dynasty]] The Shield as a team suffered their first DQ loss when they lost by DQ to Kevin McAlmond and Team Hell Assassins. The Shield's Michael Fonger & Grant Clark were soon announced to face Team Hell Assassins at Hardcore Havoc as Quay Painter was announced to face Junior Remeriz for the WIW United Nations Championship on the same pay-per-view. Championship reigns (2013-present) On May 19, 2013 at Hardcore Havoc, Quay Painter defeated Junior Remeriz to win the WIW United Nations Championship and Michael Fonger and Grant Clark defeated Team Hell Assassins to win the WIW Tag Team Championship, three days after the pay-per-view Team Hell Assassins used their rematch clause on the [[WIW Wednesday Night Dynasty (May 29, 2013)|May 29, 2013 episode of Dynasty]] but The Shield would defeated them and retain the titles. On the [[WIW Saturday Night Turbo (May 25, 2013)|May 25, 2013 episode of Turbo]] the rematch for the WIW United Nations Championship took place with Junior Remeriz defeating Quay Painter by disqualification, but with the DQ win Painter retained the United Nations Championship. On the [[WIW Saturday Night Turbo (June 15, 2013)|June 15, 2013 episode of Turbo]] The Shield suffered their first pinfall loss when they were defeated by Kevin Orton & Team Hell Assassins (Dustin Simpson & Jesse Dern). On the [[WIW Saturday Night Turbo (June 22, 2013)|June 22, 2013 episode of Turbo]] Fonger and Clark defeated Tarry Anderson & Will Kapphan to retain the WIW Tag Team Championship. On the [[WIW Saturday Night Turbo (June 29, 2013)|June 29, 2013 episode of Turbo]] The Shield were defeated by Brian Eicholtz and The Adams (Shawn & Brad) in a six man tag team match, the next week on Dynasty The Shield defeated Eicholtz and The Adams in a rematch. At Backfire, Quay Painter defeated Dustin Simpson and James Burdick in a Triple threat match to retain the WIW United Nations Championship, later on that night The Shield (Michael Fonger and Grant Clark) defeated Jesse Dern and Kevin Orton to retain the WIW Tag Team Championship. At the [[WIW Money in the Bank (2013)|Money in the Bank preshow]] Michael Fonger & Grant Clark defeated Shawn Adams & Brad Adams to retain the WIW Tag Team Championship. On the [[WIW Saturday Night Turbo (August 17, 2013)|August 17, 2013 episode Turbo]] James Burdick, and The Scooby Gang (Rupert Giles & Xander Harris) defeated The Shield in a six man tag team match. At SummerSlam during the kick off show, James Burdick defeated Quay Painter by disqualification, but was unable to win the WIW United Nations Championship, later that night during the pay-per-view The Scooby Gang (Rupert Giles & Xander Harris) defeated The Shield (Michael Fonger & Grant Clark) by countout when Painter took Fonger and Clark to the back, with the countout loss however the Shield retained the WIW Tag Team Championship. At the Clash of Champions pay-per-view Quay Painter defeated Jake Schmeltzer to retain the WIW United Nations Championship, and Michael Fonger and Grant Clark defeated The Pettit Clan (Jason & Justin) to retain the WIW Tag Team Championship. At Battlezone, The Hooper Brothers defeated Michael Fonger and Grant Clark by countout, which meant Fonger & Clark would retain the Tag Team Championships. On the [[WIW Wednesday Night Dynasty (October 16, 2013)|October 16, 2013 episode of Dynasty]] Fonger and Clark lost the Tag Team Championships to the Hooper Brothers ending their title reign. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **Three men aided powerbomb *'Nicknames' **'"The Hounds of Justice"' **'"The Shields of Justice"' *'Entrance themes' **"Special Op" by Jim Johnston (December 16, 2012 – present) Championship and accomplishments *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **WIW United Nations Championship (1 time, current) - Painter **WIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Fonder and Clark References